murder suicide
by markthenewkira
Summary: a short horror story i wrote for halloween


.Rigby sat on the couch watching the latest episode of Invader Zim. Rigby was a pretty big fan of the show, he had just made it to the part where Zim defeated Tak with help from his arch nemesis and evil sister. Rigby was about to change the channel to see what else was on when he heard familiar footsteps traipse down the stairs, he looked up to spot mordecai opening the door.

"Hey mordecai where are you going?" rigby asked turning off the TV completely, his focus drifting towards his best friend.

"I'm about to go to cheezers, wanna come?" mordecai asked pulling on his coat.

"Alright, you payin?" rigby asked standing up from the couch walking over to the tall blue-jay.

"Ughh yeah fine" mordecai groaned knowing that this would burn a hole in his wallet, but he knew when he asked rigby if he wanted to come, but it still hurt knowing he would have to pay twice as much.

"Thanks man" rigby spoke with true sincerity which really shocked the blue-jay, mordecai was a little confused about this but brushed it off for now.

The ride to cheezers was short and mainly consisted of the duo jamming out to their favorite songs. The duo walked into the restaurant after having to endure the ridiculously long line finally ordering their much desired grilled cheese. Rigby followed his best friend over to the closest available table that wasn't covered in leftover food.

Rigby quietly sat down in the seat across from mordecai lowering his head to his sandwich. Mordecai bit into his own food watching his best friend who seemed to be hiding something from mordecai, but what could it be. It was eating at mordecai, he needed to know what was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey Rigby are you ok man you have been acting kind of strange man is there anything you need to tell me dude" mordecai asked putting his feathered hand comfortingly on rigby's shoulder.

"I'm fine" rigby says in a defensive tone smacking his friends hand away his cheeks a slight almost unnoticeable pink.

Rigby continued to eat his sandwich as mordecai look at him to find out whatever reason it was that was wrong with him. Rigby noticed the stare and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his best friend's eyes watching him feeding his insecurities. Mordecai noticed this but didn't give up he was going to find out what was wrong.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP STARING AT!" rigby yells gaining the attention of nearby tables, the response of his friend being a punch to the arm for causing a scene.

Rigby angrily stands from his spot running up the steps to the door. Mordecai watched in shock as his friend ran past the window in the direction of the park. Mordecai realized his own actions and mentally face palmed his own stupidity following his best friend back to the house in the cart.

The blue jay rushed up the stairs opening the door to his and rigby's shared room, he looked around the room spotting a familiar brown tail underneath the large pile of clothes spread across the trampoline. Mordecai pushed the clothes off of the raccoon who refused to look up at the taller male. Mordecai felt guilty for his stupid actions, all he wanted to know was what was wrong with his friend.

"Rigby come on man I am sorry for hitting you" mordecai pleaded as he did many times when they would fight usually over stupid things.

Rigby angrily stood up on his trampoline looking mordecai dead in the eye and slapping the bluejay as hard as he could across the face. Mordecai actually felt the pain of that hit either from rigby's pent up anger or adrenaline all he knew was that it hurt. Rigby was beyond angry at this point how dare mordecai think that yet another simple apology would even help he was so sick of them he knew each one was meaningless but of course he forgave mordecai because mordecai was all that he had but not this time.

"You know what mordecai fuck your apology" rigby spoke pure venom dripping from his words.

Mordecai angrily balled his fist not thinking of what he was doing sent it flying into rigby's cheek. Rigby stumbled falling over accidentally hitting his head on the corner of the table that divided the duos beds. Mordecai watched in horror as rigby's now limp body fell to the floor a pool of blood circling the body of his best friend. Mordecai began to panic, he killed his best friend this couldn't be happening; he had to hide the body.

Mordecai lifted the now lifeless corpse that once was his best friend carrying him out of the room and down the stairs. He felt the tears stream down his face as he laid the body in the back seat of the cart wrapping it in a garbage bag. Mordecai couldn't believe this happened he was just angry, rigby didn't deserve to die.

Mordecai stopped at the old abandoned cemetery, the memories of him and rigby hosting movie night fresh in his mind. he laid the body down giving his friend one last look before walking back to the cart, mordecai looked in the back seat noticing the blood coating the fabric. The tears began to start back up remembering his mistake, he simply climbed back in the cart knowing he would have to clean up mess before the others got back from their weekly badminton practice.

As mordecai left he didn't notice the blood that seeped from the raccoon's head leaking into the giant cracks that formed the shape of a pentagram surrounding the body. Once the blood finally began to connect completing the star the crimson color morphed into a dark almost florescent obsidian color. The body began to stir awakening the soul within it, soon enough sharp claws ripped through the bag.

A very angry looking rigby raised from the plastic cocoon, the once emerald eyes now blood red to show his pure rage. The raccoon scowls at his surroundings revealing a row of sharp teeth, he walks down the path of the cemetery breaking the lock mordecai re-attached to the large gates pushing them open. Rigby smirks seeing the light illuminating from the house so far away.

Meanwhile

Mordecai sat on his knees scrubbing his best friend's blood from the hard wood floors. He looked as if he were in almost in a trance staring off at the very bland wall as he scrubbed the last bits of blood from the floor. The blood now tinting his hands with the cursed crimson color.

Mordecai stood from his spot throwing the bloody rag into the trash can walking over to his bed wanting nothing more than to lay down and wake up the next morning to see this was all a nightmare. Rigby grew close to the house, he could smell the blue jay's scent that seemed to fuel his anger. He got down on all fours running as fast as he could to the house.

Mordecai was awoken from his horrible nightmare by the sound of glass shattering downstairs. He climbed out of his bed curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to investigate. He opened the door and descended the stairs to see the window in the living room shattered, glass shards covering the floor.

Mordecai sighed ready to grab the broom from its closet when the lights suddenly went out leaving the entire house in a pitch black. Mordecai continued to walk running his hands across the wall hoping to find something useful. The bluejay tripped over a toy car falling directly into the pile of glass.

The pain was unbearable, thousands of tiny pieces embedded themselves in his skin, and every time he tried to move they drove deeper. The bluejay slowly stood up wincing in pain, his muscles begging him to stay still. Just as the he got to his feet he heard strange ominous laughter coming from the corner of the room.

"Who's there!" mordecai called out in panic knowing that he wasn't able to run in the condition he was in

"Aw mordecai how could you forget your best friend so easily" red eyes flashed in the darkness before a very familiar face walked out of the shadows.

"r-rigby" mordecai questioned not believing his own eyes, there in front of him was his best friend, the very friend he left laying out in the abandoned cemetery to rot.

"That's right mordecai I'm back, did you miss me, I missed you but don't worry, me and you are going to have a lot of fun" rigby spoke in an ominous tone rigby stepped over the bluejay crouching down forcing mordecai to look at him.

Mordecai reacted pushing rigby off of him taking off up the stairs, rigby sighed following his best friend. Mordecai kicked open the door to Benson's office collapsing onto the floor. His vision became blurry from blood loss but he knew he needed to move or rigby would kill him, he fumbled forward opening the top drawer in the gumball machines desk pulling out the 9mm he knew his boss hid there.

Mordecai turned to see rigby walking into the room dragging something behind him, his vision cleared enough to see it was the hatchet that they used when Benson made them chop down the dead trees. He pointed the gun at the raccoon who walked closer the hatchet dragging behind him.

"Stay back man I don't want to shoot you" mordecai pleaded pulling the hammer back looking down the barrel at rigby.

Rigby didn't let his smile falter his red eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. Mordecai began to panic and emptied his round in rigby's body, the raccoon fell backward on the ground dropping the hatchet. Mordecai sighed in relief dropping the gun and laying against the wall, he closed his eyes glad that this living nightmare was finally over.

He suddenly hear shuffling and opened his eyes quickly just in time to watch his best friend lodging the hatchet into his shoulder breaking his arms. Mordecai screamed in pain as he fell to the floor only to feel the axe hit his leg cutting the thin appendage off. Rigby growled angrily cutting off the other leg the blood now covering his face.

"You were my best friend, you killed me you bastard" rigby yelled lodging the hatchet in the desk kicking the bluejay in the ribs. Crouching down his face now inches away from the other.

"I-I fucking loved you…and you killed me" Tears dripped from the raccoon's face showing his real pain mordecai gasped at his best friend's confession.

"I'm sorry r-rigby" mordecai spoke in a weak tone connecting his lips with rigby's.

Rigby was shocked but kissed back wishing hat this could have happened under different conditions. He cup the bluejay's cheeks wanting this moment to last longer his tears now dripping faster. A heavy snapping sound filled the room before the room went silent.

The grieving raccoon laid his best friend's corps on the ground grabbing Benson's gun along with a new shell, he sobbed putting the bullet in the clip pulling the hammer back and aiming the gun to his head. He laid with his best friend and lifelong crush's body the thought of him and his best friend and the life they could have lived if he wasn't so stupid to conceal his feelings. He sighed pulling the trigger falling to the ground beside the bluejay's corpse.

The next day Benson returned to the house to find the mess, his gumballs ganged red in anger as he screamed for mordecai and rigby. He stormed up the stairs until he noticed the blood trail leading strait into the kicked in door of his office. He hesitantly walked into the room finding the duo's body.

He fell to the ground in shock emptying the contents of his stomach on the ground. Skips and muscleman walked in the room only to gasp at the site warning pops not to look. The police were called and it was ruled a murder suicide but the medical examiners could never find a logical explanation for the bullets lodged deep inside rigby's body that lacked entry wounds.


End file.
